


Greenery

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HobbitAdvent, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hobbit Advent day 17, prompt: Decorations, with a secondary prompt of 'strew'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenery

* * *

On the floors strew rushes, herbs among them, rosemary and bay, laurel sharp and woodruff savory. On mantels and rafters high, over the doors and windows, hang sweet pine and yew, white-berried mistletoe, red holly and rowan. Festoon with juniper and ivy the balustrades and archways, and know solstice-tide is come, The winter snows without may fall, but we are warm within the hall. Merry make, be glad of heart, that winter's turning comes. All the Speaking Peoples mark the season, and rejoice at hearth and home, deep delved or builded high, with bright evergreen to ward away the dark.


End file.
